


Eternal Love

by TheAmazingJenLaurens



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:46:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25736017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAmazingJenLaurens/pseuds/TheAmazingJenLaurens
Summary: Jenna Firebrand is my current character in Elder Scrolls V (Skyrim). She is a dark elf, and she is a conjurer, primarily using a bound sword and summoning a flame atronach. With her, I started the Dawnguard questline. I got Serana, took her to where she needed to go, and long story short, I became a vampire like her. I've gotten myself into the weird habit of calling Serana my girlfriend, and that is where this fanfiction came up.
Relationships: Female Dovahkiin | Dragonborn/Serana
Kudos: 9





	1. 01

Fort Dawnguard. Jenna couldn't believe she'd made it. As she walked up to the rather intimidating building, she couldn't help but feel out of place. These people were well-trained in hunting vampires, whereas she was self-taught in the art of fighting. At a young age, she'd taught herself how to use conjuration magic, and always had a flame atronach as her companion.

"Athis," she said, looking back at her Shield-Brother.

"Yes, Sister?" Athis replied.

"Do you feel. . .weird here?"

"I'm afraid I don't know what you mean."

Jenna looked at him for a moment, then shook her head and said, "Never mind."

As she continued toward the fort, the feeling in her stomach increased. She felt as if the Divines had something different planned for her, she just had to push on and become part of the Dawnguard. Jenna took a deep breath and hurried along the path, Athis following close behind.

Upon reaching the building, she decided that Athis needed more protective armor. Before she could act on her decision and go hunting for some new armor, she heard two male voices in what she assumed to be the main hall.

"Why are you here, Tolan?" The stronger sounding voice said. "The Vigilants and I were finished long ago."

"You know why I'm here," the second voice, Tolan, replied. "The Vigilants are under attack everywhere. The vampires are much more dangerous than we believed."

Jenna decided to not eavesdrop on this seemingly important conversation, so she took Athis to go and look for some new armor.

"And you're going to need a stronger weapon, too, if we're going to be part of the Dawnguard," Jenna explained to her companion, pushing around sacks to find some spare armor lying around. Athis did not answer.

After a few minutes of searching every nook and cranny of the fort, Jenna was unable to collect a complete set of Dawnguard armor. She made her way back to the main hall, grumbling to herself.

"So who are you, what do you want?" said the strong voice from earlier. Jenna looked up instantly, seeing a tall, muscular Redguard eyeing her expectantly.

"Oh, um. . ." Jenna cleared her throat. "I was wanting to join the Dawnguard."

The man smirked slightly, seemingly pleased at the news. He introduced himself as Isran, the leader of the Dawnguard, and told her how most of their work is going toward restoring the fort.

"Oh," Jenna said. "Well, how can I help out?"

"I need someone out in the field, taking the fight to the damn vampires, while we're getting the fort back into shape," he responded. "Tolan was telling me about a cave some of the Vigilants were poking around in. Seemed to think it was..." he trailed off, leaving Jenna to go find the man known as Tolan. Thankfully, she remembered what he looked like, wearing those mage robes from the College of Winterhold. She found him rather quickly, as he was in what seemed to be the dining hall.

"Excuse me," Jenna said, grabbing the attention of the man. "I was wondering if you could tell me about the cave the Vigilants found?"

"The cave is called Dimhollow Crypt," Tolan began instantly. "Brother Adalvald was sure it held some long-lost vampire artifact of some kind. We didn't listen to him anymore than we did Isran. He was at the hall when it was attacked..."

Jenna was already headed over to Isran to talk to him about what to do.

"Go see what the vampires were looking for in this Dimhollow Crypt," he ordered. "With any luck, they'll still be there. Feel free to take some armor and weapons, and explore the fort as much as you like."

Jenna mumbled a thank you and headed out to Dimhollow Crypt. Her objective: find out what the vampires are seeking.


	2. 02

Find out what the vampires are seeking.

"Ready to go, Athis?" asked Jenna. Her companion nodded, keeping a stoic expression. Jenna finished preparing herself for the mission, feeling more excited than nervous.

"Off we go, then," she said, and hurried out of the old fort. Thankfully, Tolan had marked the location of the cave on her map, so finding nearby places she'd been to would be much easier. She decided that the small town of Dawnstar was closer to her destination, so she beckoned for Athis to grab her hand, and together they fast-traveled to Dawnstar.

As soon as they arrived in the town, Athis bent over and retched. Jenna pitied him; he'd never been able to handle traveling at that speed. Jenna took him into the inn, where she bought him an alto wine and poured a potion of minor healing into it, knowing it would settle his stomach. As soon as his nausea passed, they were on their way to Dimhollow Crypt.

"Sorry about that," Athis said.

"Oh, don't worry about it," Jenna replied, turning around and walking backwards. "I always help out friends."

The words had just barely left her mouth when Athis pulled out his bow and nocked an arrow. Jenna spun around to see a frost troll, beating its chest and roaring. Reflexively, Jenna summoned her flame atronach and her sword and charged at the beast.

"Yol Toor Shul!" she shouted at the troll, flames bursting from her mouth following her Thu'um. The troll roared in agony and fell face first into the snow, its body still flaming. Her atronach crackled behind her as she looted the beast, only finding a few of Athis' arrows.

"Damn," she muttered, and hurried along the path. She wanted to get there before nightfall, since that was when the vampires were at their strongest. There were only a few more creatures that attacked before Jenna got to the cave. It looked like any other cave, but standing in the entrance, she sensed something. . .strange. Almost as if there was a magic force pulling her into the mouth of this cave, like a siren call.

"Is everything alright?" Athis asked. Jenna shook her head and said, "Yeah, I'm fine." She walked into the mouth of the cave and summoned her sword. Instantly she heard voices coming from deeper inside. The voices grew louder as she walked, until she found herself face-to-face with a pair of vampires. In an instant, Jenna's atronach had set the night walkers ablaze, and they crumpled to the ground, charred beyond recognition. She found a few pieces of gold and a potion of healing.

After looking around for a moment, she continued on through the cave, where she fought off a colony of frostbite spiders and a couple draugr. Athis had almost died at this point, so Jenna healed him with her Healing Hands spell.

"I hope you weren't expecting a thank you for that," he said bitterly.

"I could just let you die here, you know," Jenna replied with a scowl. He really could be a dickhead sometimes. 

Fighting past a few more draugr, skeletons, and vampires, Jenna found what she'd thought to be the main chamber and the source of the energy she had felt at the mouth of the cave. There were purple flames forming some sort of circular pattern in the stone floor, with large pedestals placed randomly along those lines. There was a pedestal in the center of the stone with a mechanism that seemed to draw blood. For some reason, Jenna felt she needed to do this next part on her own.

"Athis," she said without looking at her companion, "go back to Jorrvaskar. I'm going to do this next part on my own."

Athis didn't reply; he went back through the cave, leaving Jenna alone. She took a deep breath and placed her hand on the strange mechanism. It stabbed through her hand, causing her to scream in agony. The stone then began moving, the mechanism released her hand, and she realized there was something that needed opened.

Healing her hand, Jenna moved the pedestals until a purple flame lit in each basin. As soon as the last pedestal was lit, the thing that Jenna soon recognized as a coffin opened up to reveal something, or rather, someone, extraordinarily beautiful. The woman in the coffin appeared young, with a thin, pale face and short black hair. She wore a red dress that hugged her figure and accentuated her curves, and over the top she wore a black cloak. Strapped to her back was what Jenna had been searching for: one of the Elder Scrolls.

The woman opened her eyes and fell to the stone, wincing as she did so. Slowly, she stood up.

"Ugh. . ." she grimaced, bringing her hand to her head. "Where is. . ." She looked up at Jenna, her red eyes gleaming. She took a defensive stance and said, "Who sent you here?"


	3. 03

The woman glared at Jenna, still in her defensive stance.

"Who were you expecting?" Jenna asked, hoping she didn't sound as scared as she felt.

"I was expecting someone. . ." she hesitated for a moment. "Like me, at least." She straightened up. Jenna had to force herself to keep her eyes up.

"What do you mean, 'like you?'" Jenna inquired.

"A. . ." she sighed. "Can't you tell just from looking at me? A vampire."

"Why were you locked away like this?"

"That's. . .complicated. And I'm not totally sure I can trust you. But if you want to know the whole story, help me get back to my family's home."

"Where do you need to go?" Jenna asked. She suddenly realized she was asking this woman a lot of questions.

"My family used to live on an island to the west of Solitude," the woman explained. She marked the exact location on Jenna's map. "I would guess they still do. By the way... my name is Serana. Good to meet you."

Without thinking, Jenna said, "As long as you don't get in the way."

The woman--Serana--scoffed and said, "I was going to say the same thing to you."

Jenna felt awful for talking to her that way, but there was no time to dwell on that. They first had to get out of the cave. She summoned her sword and walked to where there was a dull light. She was so focused on getting to the exit of the cave that she didn't even notice the gargoyles on the platform until they came to life. She summoned her flame atronach and used her Fire Breath shout on the beast. She ran forward and slashed the gargoyle with her bound sword, and with one final fireball from the atronach, it roared in agony and fell to the ground with a loud thud.

Jenna hurried toward the light and, after fighting through a few more gargoyles, she and Serana finally exited the musty cave. Serana took in a deep breath.

"Ah," she sighed, "it's so good to breathe again! Even in this weather, it's better than the cave."

Jenna became so entranced by Serana's glowing beauty that she forgot what she was supposed to do for a split second.

"Umm. . ." Jenna suddenly realized that Serana had likely not fast-traveled before, and therefore had no idea if she would get sick. "Serana, was it?"

"Hm?" Serana gazed at Jenna, and she almost instantly lost her train of thought.

"Uh," Jenna cleared her throat. "Have you ever fast-traveled before?"

Serana shook her head. "No," she said, "I haven't."

"Do you get motion sick?"

"What's with the weird ques--"

"Just answer the question, please." Jenna felt her heart rate increase rapidly.

"No, I don't get motion sick."

"Okay." Jenna took a deep breath, then stretched her hand to the vampire.

"Take my hand," she instructed. Serana looked at her hand skeptically, but took it anyway. Serana's bare hand felt cool on her own hand. Smooth, and soft, and gentle. As Jenna fast-traveled, she began thinking about how beautiful she would look in dim candlelight, her ruby-colored eyes glowing against her pale skin, her ebony hair falling over her face.

Before her thoughts could get any more explicit, she landed somewhere close to Serana's home. Serana stumbled when they landed, but quickly regained her balance.

"Wow," she breathed. "That was. . .exciting."

Jenna was highly impressed that she was even able to stand on her own; most of her previous followers ended up falling to the ground or fainting or, in Athis' case, vomiting. But Serana just staggered.

"Why is your face flushed?" Serana said, amused. "It's really red, considering you're a dark elf."

Jenna snapped out of her thoughts and said, "No reason at all! Happens all the time when I fast-travel!" She ran her fingers through her dark hair in an attempt to smooth it out. It had gotten rather messy while she was in the cave.

Serana shrugged and looked around at her new surroundings. Jenna could hear a dragon's roar nearby. She looked around and saw one flying across the sky. She summoned her sword.

"Serana," she said. "Get ready for an interesting experience."

"What do you mean?" Serana said.

"A dragon's coming."

As if on cue, a dragon came swooping down, startling Serana. Jenna summoned her atronach.

Once the dragon was mostly stationary, she shouted, "Yol Toor Shul!" Flames burst out of her mouth and hit the beast, and it nearly fell from the sky. It was about to land. She summoned her sword and began attacking the beast on the ground, slashing at its scaly face. One more hit from Jenna's flaming Thu'um and the dragon was dead. Jenna found a lot of gold pieces on it, and backed up as soon as the corpse began sparking.

"Back up!" she shouted to Serana as the wind picked up. Serana did as she was instructed, and the scales of the dragon burst into flames. The flames released streams of the dragon's soul, which poured into Jenna's body and gave her the same rush that she got when fighting. Her body glowed with the essence of the soul as the last of it left the pile of dragon bones.

**Author's Note:**

> I OWN NONE OF THE CHARACTERS EXCEPT FOR JENNA. THE OTHERS ARE ALL NPCS AND BELONG TO BETHESDA STUDIOS.


End file.
